Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, a photosensitive drum and process parts actable on the photosensitive drum are unfixed into a cartridge. Further, a process cartridge type in which this cartridge is detachably mountable to an apparatus main assembly of the image forming apparatus is employed.
According to this process cartridge type, maintenance of the image forming apparatus can be performed by a user himself (herself). As a result, an operationality can be improved remarkably and the process cartridge type is widely used in image forming apparatuses.
In a full-color electrophotographic image forming apparatus using a transfer belt (intermediary transfer belt), a constitution in which a plurality of process cartridges are arranged below the transfer belt is used. This is because in the case of a constitution in which a print is discharged onto an upper surface of the image forming apparatus, by disposing the process cartridges below the transfer belt, a first print time can be shortened. As a process cartridge corresponding to this constitution, a constitution in which a developing chamber is disposed at an upper portion close to the transfer belt and a developer is scooped up, to the developing chamber, from a developer accommodating chamber disposed below the developing chamber is used (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-170951).
In this process cartridge, by providing a stirring member in the developing chamber, circulation of the developer in the developing chamber is improved, so that the developer is efficiently supplied to the developing roller shove the developing chamber to reduce an amount of a residual developer.
However, in the constitution of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-170951, there was a need to provide the stirring member in the developing chamber in a side below a contact portion between a developing roll or and a developer supplying roller in the developing chamber. Therefore, the developer supplying roller for supplying the developer to the developing roller is rotated in a rotational direction opposite to rotational direction of the developing roller, so that circulation of the developer is made equivalent to or more than a conventional level without providing the stirring member in the developing chamber, and a supplying property of the developer from the developer supplying roller to the developing roller can be satisfied. According to this constitution, a space conventionally ensured for disposing the stirring member can be filled, and therefore a residual of the developer can be further suppressed.
The present invention is a further development of the prior art structure.